


Anti-Climactic

by MajinNeda



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Romantic Fluff, pleasure for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinNeda/pseuds/MajinNeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka decides to be honest with Soul and tell him she's never been able to...well..."finish" when she's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Climactic

Anti-Climactic

He's never given her an orgasm.

When she first admitted it to him he misunderstood, thinking she's never experienced one. When she clarified that she had in fact experienced orgasms she had to quickly reassure him that she had brought the sexual release upon herself. Her blushing face showed how embarrassing it was for her to admit that she was not so prudently innocent as he thought she once was.

But he has never given her an orgasm.

Sure, they were both still fairly new to the sexual activity they shared with one another, but Soul was a man. And Soul liked to think he was a good man; and a good man always made sure to please his woman.

And that meant his woman need always reach climax when the two made love.

But Soul has never given Maka an orgasm.

So Soul didn't really feel like that great of a man.

Knowing that a healthy romantic relationship required clear communication, she had forced herself to admit to Soul that she had not, as of yet, reached an orgasm with him.

She immediately regretted it the moment she saw his reaction. Or rather, lack thereof.

His face was expressionless. No widening of the eyes, no dropping jaw, no scrunching eyebrows. Nothing. He looked like stone.

She quickly began to ramble, giving him statistics, "Well, Seventy percent of women don't reach orgasm through vaginal penetration alone!" Because Maka Albarn was a nerd and totally would be familiar with statistics even when they're related to sex. "So...so this is actually common!"

No reaction.

Nothing.

He still hasn't blinked. Was he even breathing?

Maka was worried. Had she broken him? Was it wrong to have told him? Was it really so bad? She loved him. She loved making love with him. It wasn't that big of a deal that she has yet to climax in their joining. She didn't want this silence. She didn't want him to look like this.

"N-never mind! I was...uh...just kidding. Or, no...I won't lie. It's okay, though! I love you, Soul! It feels wonderful when we're together!," she paused, "It doesn't really matter. I'm just happy that you feel g-" But she stopped.

The statue had cracked. His eyes snapped to hers. Good! Everything is fine again! No, wait. Why did he look so angry? No, not angry. Upset? Bothered? Disappointed? Maka couldn't quite name it, but it wasn't good.

He finally spoke, "What the hell Maka?" His voice wasn't raised, and it didn't sound accusatory. There was no harshness in the question.

He said it gently.

She didn't know what to say, so she just waited for him to continue.

After a moment, he did, "Don't say," he paused, turning away his gaze, "Don't say that. It's not fine." He looked at her again. "If...if we're going to...we both need to feel good."

"Oh! But, Soul! I said that I do feel good! I wan't lying! Soul," she took his hand in her own, smiling slightly and looking into his eyes, "Soul, you make me feel good."

Her gaze was truthful. Not a hint of dishonesty behind them. And Soul believed her. He knew she wasn't the type to lie, or...or fake it. But it still hurt. He wanted to give her the ultimate pleasure. Besides, she gave it to him. Every time.

He gave her a sad, little smile before speaking again, "Okay. Okay, that's good. Really good." This time, he took her hand into both of his and forced himself to look directly at her. "That's good, but...but I want you to...I want to make you have one. I want to make you feel it. I want to give you an...an orgasm."

Maka loved him. She loved him so much. Seeing how hard it was for him to always have so much trouble when it came to actually talking about sex. But she could see that he cared. She could see that he loved her. And she felt grateful. She felt so...well...loved! And so, she took him up on his offer; after all, she wanted it too.

"O-okay! Um, now?"

"Oh! Oh, uh..." he wasn't expecting to have to do it now! "Y-yeah. Sure. I mean, of course!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

And suddenly Soul realized that he had no idea what to do. After all, he never succeeded before. What should he do differently? Was it...was it the angle of his thrusts? The speed? Or...oh god. What if he just didn't last long enough for her?!

Maka could tell that he was having a mental breakdown before her. He made it pretty obvious. He looked like he was losing an argument with the demon inside his head. She giggled and took his hand as she lie back on the bed. It was a success. He immediately broke out of his inner hysterics and lied next to her. She lay a chaste kiss on his mouth and smiled. Then she moved his hand to her breast.

Dear Maka.

Sweet Maka.

Beautiful Maka.

Didn't she realize he was the one that was supposed to make her feel good? Soul loved her boobs. He loved touching her boobs. And he was already getting a little hard from just having his hand touching one over her shirt and bra. And he loved it. But this was for her, not him. Didn't she reali-

Maka closed her eyes and pressed his hand more firmly on her breast.

Her smile widened.

Oh.

Oh. She...she liked this?

She let out a small sigh.

Oh. She liked this!

Soul grinned. The previous times he touched her this way he never truly noticed her reactions. He was too distracted be the overall awesomeness of being able to touch boobs- her boobs. He always assumed that as long as she didn't stop him she was just okay with it. He didn't know she actually liked it!

With a sudden burst of confidence, Soul began to openly fondle her. If he traveled back in time, and told his pubescent self that he would one day be able to play with Maka's boobs and she'd like it, he'd have never believed it.

He was at least half hard now, and completely reveling in his actions when Maka gripped his wrist, making him halt his actions.

Her eyes remained shut as she whispered, "Gentler."

"I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

This time she peaked open her eyes and reassured him, "I'm fine. It just...it feels better when it's softer...and slower."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Right. Okay, got it," Soul stammered, continuing his ministrations with more caution.

After a moment Maka moaned happily, speaking again, "That feels nice, Soul."

"Y-yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

"That...that's really good," he replied with relief. But again, his girlfriend surprised him by reaching over to pull him in for a soft, slow, and incredibly wet kiss.

She didn't kiss like this often. With this much tongue. But she initiated it, and he was happy to oblige. She took his hand again and Soul pulled away from her.

"Sorry. Was I too rough again? I swear I'll be more ge-"

But, without seeming to have even heard him, she continued to move his hand down, down , down her body passed her hips and stopping on her inner thigh. Then she took his hand with her again as it slowly -so slowly- moved up underneath her skirt and rested against her panties.

Maka bit her lip and Soul's dick twitched.

He's touched her there before. Of course he has. But if he's never been able to make her reach the Big O in previous attempts then why does she think he'll be able to now? His question was answered when Maka began to gradually press and rub his fingers against her. Oh. Because Maka knows how. She's done it for herself. Being the amazing woman she is, his lovely Maka would help him help her. She began to guide him.

She apparently needed only two of his fingers, his middle and his index. She kept them straight and clasped together moving over a small bump in tiny circular motions. She was breathing evenly through her mouth now, eyebrows beginning to knit together.

"Nng. Faster!" she gasped out.

And so he went faster.

"T-touch me."

"Huh?" Wasn't that what he's been doing?

"Touch me! Un-under my...underrr!"

Damn she sounded hot. Soul had to control himself from rubbing up on her, reminding himself that this was for her. He removed his fingers for a moment, earning a whine from his lover, and quickly slipped them under her panties.

Whoa.

She was wet.

He's never felt her this wet before. She was so slippery he had to keep his hand steady by pressing harder on her. She didn't need to guide him any longer.

She was panting now, "Unngh! Yes! Just...just like that!" Her hips were moving with him as she gripped the sheets, knuckles going white. She was rolling against him violently, causing him to push his hand even harder against her so as not to lost his grip. "Ahhh yes! Soouul! Soul, don't stop! K-keep...j-just!"

Maka could no longer form coherent sentences. All Soul knew was that he should not stop. For no reason should he stop. And he never wanted to. He kept it up, ignoring his cramping hand, watching the almost painful expression she was making. When suddenly, it happened.

Her hips jerked up in a violent motion and her mouth fell wide open without releasing a sound. At first he thought he hurt her and almost stilled his movements. But then she let out the sexiest noise he'd ever heard. A moan so raw he knew he'd hear it again in his dreams, and hoped to hear again many more times in his life. Her hips began to thrash violently, somehow keeping contact with his fingers.

Soul was in awe. It seemed to be lasting forever. She was still going. Still letting out the most mind-blowing gasps and moans he didn't know was possible.

Her hips began to slow down as she finally came down from her high. She gripped his wrist and managed to breathe out, "...slower." He continued at a softer pace, amazed as her hips would occasionally shoot up against her control. He thought she was nearly done but suddenly she was gasping and demanding he go faster again.

Soul wouldn't have believed there were sounds sexier than the ones she was making before if he didn't witness her releasing these new ones now. Once again, it appeared to be painful. Her face flushed bright red, and she appeared to be grimacing. He would have stopped if her hips weren't thrashing even more wildly than before, something he didn't know was possible. She let out one more intense, guttural groan from deep within before her hand snapped to grip his wrist again.

"S-sensitive!" She rasped.

He stopped and gently placed his hand on her lower abdomen, watching her.

After what felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes to lazily look up at the ceiling. Taking a calm breath, she slowly turned her head to smile at Soul.

And he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> ...My first post on Archive. 
> 
> Possibly my last post as well. 
> 
> I'm not much of a writer, but this idea just...came to me. And I had to get it out.
> 
> I'm going to be honest, I only read fanfics for the sex between couples I love. I'm a perv like that. But my favorites are the ones that are realistic. And all those fics showing the girl reach orgasm through penetration alone is romantic, but uncommon. So I felt the need to get this out of my system.
> 
> DO NOT expect me to submit any more stories on here. That is HIGHLY unlikely. But I'd like to thank you all who decide to read this!


End file.
